Protector Servorum MINI : School Play
by ValenVentris
Summary: Madoka school has a play coming up, will she and her new found friends(Puerum Magis) join the play? This is a non-canon story to the fiction 'Protector Servorum : The Puerum Magi'.
1. School Play and Transfer Student

"Whaaaat?!" all the students exclaimed in excitement to the news their teacher, Satome Kazuko.

"Calm down, calm down. It's just a school play." Satome Kazuko said, trying to calm down the overly-excited students. "Now, I also want to introduce to everyone, a new transfer student." she added.

"She saves that for last?!" Sayaka exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"Come in Sakura-san, don't be shy now!" Kazuko welcomed the new transfer student with a welcoming tone.

In comes a slim, average heighted girl with long red hair, tied into a ponytail with a black ribbon.

"Here is Sakura Kyoko. Why don't you introduce yourself, Sakura-san?" Kazuko suggested.

"The name's Sakura Kyoko, nice to meet you all!" the red-haired girl introduced herself as she bites on a pocky stick.

"Kyoko?! What are you doing here?" Sayaka asked the red-haired girl telepathically.

"Heheh," laughed Kyoko in response to the question.

"Now, Sakura-san, why don't you take that seat in between Miki-san and Kaname-san over there?"

While walking over to her seat, Kaname Madoka asked the red-haired girl: "What are you doing here Kyoko-chan? I thought you weren't interested in school."

"I heard about your school performing some sort of play and I was interested in that!" replied Kyoko as she takes another pocky stick and sticks it in her mouth.

"How did you even get into the school?" asked Sayaka immediately after the red-haired girl gave her answer.

"With a bit of 'Magic'," Kyoko chuckled as she replied Sayaka.

Not satisfied with her answer, the blue-haired girl asked the question again, but with a more serious tone: "Kyoko, how did you get into the school?"

"It's alright Sayaka-chan, I'm sure Kyoko-chan didn't do anything like hypnotizing the school's registration staff to let her in the school, right Kyoko-chan?" Kaname Madoka interjected with a sarcastic tone while subsequently chuckling.

"Well, whatever. We don't even know what the school play is about yet. I wonder what it is about." asked the blue-haired girl while pondering.

"We will find out soon enough, Miki Sayaka." Akemi Homura, who was in the one of the seats on the front row, abruptly interrupted the blue-haired girl's thoughts.

While this was all happening in the Magical Girl's class, something slightly different was going on in the Magical Boy's class, excluding Hideki, who was in a different class than the other three.

"We are going to have school play with two different classes but only some students will be picked for the play." said Kaiki Akira; who was the class teacher of Mamoru, Tateyama and Takuya.

"Wow! A school play, you guys joining it?" asked Takuya with an energetic tone to Tateyama; who was lazily picking his nose and to Mamoru; who was busy reading his book.

"No." the green-haired boy bluntly replied.

"Maybe." answered the silver-haired boy; who was now slouching on the table.

"Aww, c'mon guys! It'll be fun! I know it!" said the brunette, as he tried to persuade his two uninterested friends.

"I'll think about it," replied Mamoru with a rather, sarcastic tone.

"Still maybe," answered Tateyama immediately after Mamoru gave his.

"Whatever you guys say then, I guess. But I'm joining!" exclaimed Takuya with excitement.

"Calm down, it's just a school play, Takuya. Nothing more, nothing less." said Mamoru while subsequently flipping to the next page on his book.

"Way to go and kill the mood, Mamoru…" the brunette replied in a disappointed tone, upon realizing what the green-haired boy said was true.

"Hey, do you think Hideki will be participating in this school play? I wonder." asked Tateyama while pondering.

"I doubt it, that boy can hardly speak properly to people he doesn't know." answered Mamoru.

"But Mamoru, what if the actors that are participating are actually the people he knows?" Takuya followed up with a question immediately after Mamoru's answer.

"Then maybe he would; unless he gets stage-fright." replied Mamoru.

Meanwhile, at Hideki's class however, things were less energetic as it seems that only him and his class-rep were interested in the school play.

"Hakamichi-kun! Are you going to participate in the school play?" asked Hideki's class-rep; Kanako Yuri.

"I don't know, Kanako-chan, maybe I might, considering how there's no one here who's even interested about it. How about you Kanako-chan? Are you participating?" replied Hideki, who was slouching on the chair with his hands behind his head.

"I'd love to participate in it, but I have to organize the event with the other class-reps too, and I can't do both things at once." said Yuri, with a disappointed tone.

"Ahh, I see. Well then, looks like it'll just be me from this class who's going to participate in the school play."

"Good luck then, Hakamichi-kun! I've got to go now, duty calls. See you later!" waved Yuri as she goes to perform her duties.

"I hope I don't screw this up…I wonder if Sayaka's participating…" Hideki thought to himself as he gets up from his seat to meet up with the other three boys for lunch.


	2. Discussions

On the way to the cafeteria, Hideki overhears a conversation about a transfer student; who has red-hair, had just transferred to into the school.

"Must be Kyoko. Oh, I'd love to Mamoru's face when he finds out about this." thought Hideki to himself while subsequently thinking about teasing him with the news.

Upon seeing Takuya, Tateyama and Mamoru over at a table, he waves at them while making his way towards them.

"Yo, Hideki! You heard about the school play?" asked Takuya.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about par-"

"You wouldn't; unless **she's **in it." Mamoru interjected Hideki's statement, grinning at the same time.

"Oh, shut up. Anyways, have you heard about the new transfer student?"

"Transfer student?" asked all three of the boys.

"Yeah! The transfer student, Kyoko!"

"Why are you so excited?" asked Tateyama.

"Because, I know Mamoru wouldn't take part in the play unless she does the same, right Mamoru?" asked Hideki with a chuckle.

"Mamoru?" the three boys asked; upon realizing that the green-haired boy was missing from the table.

"Over there! He's walking over to the girl's table. C'mon let's go!" said Takuya while waving at the other two to follow.

Catching up to the green-haired boy, five girls; Kaname Madoka, Akemi Homura, Miki Sayaka, Tomoe Mami and Sakura Kyoko, were seated on the table. Taking the initiative, all the boys, except Takuya (who has no love relationship with any of the girls), sat with their girlfriends. Mamoru with Kyoko, Hideki with Sayaka and Tateyama with Mami.

"Hey Kaname-san, mind if I share a seat next to you?" asked Takuya, hoping to get a seat with the pink-haired girl.

"She's taken, Fujimaki Takuya." Homura interjected, taking the seat next to the pink-haired girl and leaning on her shoulder.

"Sorry Fujimaki-kun." Madoka answered, her face, blushing from Homura's sweetness.

"It's alright, I can stand." said Takuya with a disappointed tone.

"So, Kyoko, what are you doing here?" asked Mamoru to the red-haired girl, who was biting on a pocky stick.

"Would you believe me if I said it was just to visit you?" teased Kyoko while offering a pocky stick to the green-haired boy.

Turning down the offer, Mamoru answered bluntly: "Maybe, you're quite unpredictable."

The red-haired girl laughs to her boyfriend's response. Going even closer onto him, she hugs his left arm and forcefully stuck a pocky stick in his mouth, making him blush in the process. "There, now you have to eat it~" said Kyoko, while playfully sticking her tongue out.

"I brought cake for everyone!" Mami said while generously taking out ten cakes from her lunch bag.

"W-wow Mami-san! That's a lot of cakes" Tateyama exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"I know you're frequently hungry Tateyama-san, so I brought extras just for you"

"T-thank you, Mami-san! But, you didn't have to go that far..."

"It's okay; it's the least I could do for someone special to me." Mami responded, leaning onto Tateyama's shoulder and hugging it.

"T-thanks for the food," Tateyama said as he digs in on the cakes, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Hi-de-ki-kun! Are you joining the upcoming school play?" asked Sayaka.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it. Are you?"

"Yep! I am going t-"

"I'm joining the school play then." Hideki exclaimed in an energetic tone, cutting Sayaka off before she could finish her sentence.

"What's up with you, getting excited all of the sudden?" asked Sayaka, surprised of Hideki's excitement.

"O-oh, it's nothing."

"Hey! I'm participating too!" interjected the red-haired girl.

"Seems like I was right about that boy and it looks like Kyoko's taking part in it too. I should too then. This will be very interesting." Mamoru thought to himself while biting on a pocky stick, grinning in excitement.

"So Mamoru, are you going to take part in the school play too? Now that **she's **in it" asked Hideki while chuckling.

"Yes." the green-haired boy bluntly replied.

While all of this is happening, Takuya (who was left out due to being the only person without a relationship with the girls) ran off, trying to find something to do to pass time.

Noticing the brunette walking away, Mamoru immediately stood up and grabbed onto the boy's collar, stopping him before he could cause any trouble.

"Oh no you don't"

"What? I wasn't going cause any trouble or anything, I… I... I just wanted to use the bathroom!" Takuya exclaimed, trying to prove his innocence.

Mamoru raised a brow and frowned. "Do I really look like a fool?"

"Alright fine, I won't cause any trouble. I just want to head back to class."

Letting go of the brunette, Mamoru sat back down.

"We should get back to our classes; it's going to start soon." Mami advised, before getting up and giving a bow, leaving the group.

Taking the blonde's advice, the remaining eight students got up and headed back to their respective classrooms.


End file.
